


Friends and more

by Silent_Chick



Series: Destiel (Freewrite) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Kids, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of short freewirtes that I'll randomly do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and more

Run. Run and don't look back. One little boy was told this as his six month old brother was handed to him. Revenge? Yeah, it's something his father wanted, but never got. He was taken out by a semi. No, not the gun. The actual big fucking truck. Two boys left behind taken in by a family friend. That friend cared for them as if they were his own sons. It wasn't a burden he loved these knuckleheaded boys. Boys that grew into men. Tall as a tree the youngest one was. While the other was just an average sized six foot tall. He got a little grouchy of anyone called him short. Speaking of this grouchy spout of a man, he didn't have a life were he watched over his shoulder 24/7. His life was shared with his brother and a adorable child with blue eyes. Blue vibrant eyes that took in everything. From a random piece of lint to a change on his friend's face. This boy and the other created a bond like no other. They play in muddy puddles like they had no care in the world. A world that's peaceful and everything was rainbows and butterflies. Then they got older and things started to get complicated. Rainbows turned into cash and butterflies turned into feelings. Feelings that neither little boy knew what to do with. They would share long stares with one another. Talk about girls they thought were pretty, but really they felt nothing behind their words. Until one day the blue eyed boy kissed the other. It wasn't a long kiss, it was a short peck on the lips. But the other still froze. He froze because he didn't know how to react. React? How should he react? There's no course on how to react when your best friend kisses you. The best friend that's a guy also... He does what feels right. His friend has been in his life since he started elementary when they moved in with the family friend. And now they're both in high school. High school where the bullying is brutal if others don't agree. Friends are made forming squads of silly banters. But his friend wasn't met in this squad. So what feels like the right thing to he does. Because no one else matters in this moment. He couldn't even fathom not having him in his life. And in middle school he figured out what those feelings meant. He just didn't know they were requited. Years down the line they go to college, have falling outs, and more. But one thing they always did, was come back and make up. Knowing they only exploded at each other because they cared. And as they stand sharing one of many loving stares, friends and family watch. Some with tears in their eyes, others with big grins.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Neither can help the tears filling their eyes after they share a long passionate kiss with cheers surrounding them.


End file.
